


After All This Time

by EstherA2J



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Choices, English sonnet, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, One-Sided Relationship, Poetry, Regret, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no one else to share the blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time

I could have saved the woman that I loved  
If I had only been there when he came  
To place myself between her and his curse.  
There is no one else to share the blame.

There was a time when I enjoyed her trust,  
A time when I was one of her best friends,  
Before my folly pushed her far away,  
Before I brought our friendship to an end.

And then I meet a boy who has her eyes:  
A daily reminder of what I lost.  
At least I can protect her only son!  
For all my choices, this must be the cost,  
For now I find there's nothing I can do:  
His mother died, and now her son must, too.


End file.
